


Ass, the final frontier

by Skeletor



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never watched Star Trek before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass, the final frontier

The space ship was looking extra sci fi television series on this particular day. The entire squad of the star trek space ship was there, in the space ship and also in space.  
Kirk was among those in the ship. He was head honcho 'round these parts. He was the bossman. Except when it came to Mccoy (they called him "mick coy" for short). Kirk was head over heels for mick coy. The way he had limbs, skin, and even a couple teeth in that head of his. Every time kirk laid his eyes on mick, he threw up just a little bit in his mouth. Not enough for it to like, be a problem, but enough for everyone to notice. No one ever said anything though. 

"Kirk, my bro whats up fucker haha", said kirks good pal, spock, in his usual spock-y manner of speaking.  
"O, alas, Spucko, i fear my feeling for a certain member of this space fleet may be interfearing with my duties as el capitan" weeped Kirk.  
"Oh man dude that fuckin blows. Hey dude if u wanna chill i got some wicked af smack in my quarters"  
"You...have...you have heroin on the ship??? Where did you even get that"  
"I got it off some pretty cool klingons from klingon planet"  
"I uh. Maybe later speck."  
     Just then, mick, kirks wet dream of a being, walked in. He was drenched in amniotic fluid, which wasnt kirks favorite but it was tollerable.  
"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-ey mick, whats up.....pal" kirk was already beginning to feel his up chuck beginning to up.  
"No mucho, kirk" replied mick, his satiny voice caressing kirks whole being, mainly his genitals.  
"Thats cool thats cool. Hey you wanna like...do something later. Hang out. Maybe get some drinks."  
" sólo si prometes a cagar en mi ano y luego cortar todos mis uñas"

"Oh. Oh man thats really forward like i'm into you but thats like. If we've been together for like at least a week"  
" Por favor, estoy tan sola kirk" pleaded mick.  
"Ok fine lets go lets get to it then holy shit"

"Ayyy lmao" began spicke " lets go to my place wink wink" he said as his bowl cut gained sentience slowly.  
They followed spuk into his quarters, where they treated to his cornucopia of different earthly and non earthly mind altering substances, and they floayed into extacy and their weird shaped space ship and those tribble things and maybe klingons idk.


End file.
